


He Broke It Off

by ltcoljsheppard (Wolverine6Claws)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/ltcoljsheppard
Summary: Teyla explains a tragic incident to her friend Dr. Hewston
Comments: 2





	He Broke It Off

<><><><>

"He broke it off?" Dr. Hewston, Teyla's bantos sparring partner, asked as they left the gym.

"Yes, he broke it off."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"How's he supposed to use it now that it's... broken off?"

"As I said," Teyla repeated with a slight roll of her eyes, "I do not know. It will have to be re-attached obviously."

"How can you possibly break one of those off?" Dr. Hewston asked increduously.

"Well," Teyla began, then paused for a bit, "he had asked me if I'd hold it for him. I informed him that I'd never in my life had my hands on such a thing. He assured me that I couldn't harm it, that it was more sturdy than it looked for the most part --"

"And? What happened?"

"Well, I wrapped my hand around it very gingerly. I was nervous...!" Teyla asserted when she received a wry look from her friend. "And it is very intimidating," Teyla insisted.

"Oh, I can imagine."

"What was most unnerving was how easily it moved about on its own with the slightest nudge. I kept pulling away, certain that I had, or would, break it by handling it too roughly."

"And?" Dr. Hewston asked as the two women made their way to the Mess Hall for a much needed snack and cold drink after their workout.

"Aaaaaand... he became frustrated with me. He said my grip was much too timid and light, so he reached down and wrapped his hand around mine in order to show me how to handle it properly... so I could get the true feel of it guided by his own hand... as he was much more adept at it than I was and he proceeded to handle it in the manner that is natural for him."

Teyla paused as they entered a crowded portion of the corridor junction and then continued as they stepped clear of the mingling group of technicians.

"I was a bit resistant to his more cavalier manner regarding its use and, as he tightened his grip around my hand and maneuvered it into the position he had asked me to put it in earlier, I pulled my hand away as he pushed in the opposite direction and it...... snapped off."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"It just... snapped off..."

"Yes."

"He broke it off... that easily..." 

"Yes. I was as shocked as you are, I promise you."

"I can imagine," Hewston nodded, still trying to imagine the moment when --- "Did he scream? He must've been mad...?"

"No. I believe he was actually shocked into silence. As was I."

"I can imagine."

The two women continued to converse quietly as they filled their respective trays and turned toward the mess area to find a table. As they approached the terrace area, they spotted Colonel Sheppard sitting alone casually enjoying a light lunch.

"Colonel Sheppard---" Dr. Hewston greeted him and John looked up to regard the two women.

"Doc." He returned with a nod and then slid his grey eyes to Teyla, taking a deep breath, he added, "Teyla."

"John." Teyla exchanged a somber look with her friend. "You are not still angry about what happened," she stated it as if it was a fact, then asked, "Are you?"

"You broke it off," John stated with controlled animosity.

"I did not break it off. You broke it off... in your impatience. I have told you before you must learn to control your frustrations, Colonel."

John was about to rebuke her comment when Ronon came up alongside the table and smirked.

"Hey Sheppard," he said. "I heard Jumper Three is out of service."

"Yeah," John grumbled. Ronon turned his mirthful grin on Teyla as he stood there with his tray.

"I heard you snapped off the control stick."

"I did no such thing!" Teyla argued her innocence jabbing a pointed finger at John. "He broke it off!"

~ End ~


End file.
